


Skin Deep

by cerealkiller0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Morally grey but not evil Pierce, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/pseuds/cerealkiller0
Summary: “He showed you his devil face last night after I got called back here, didn’t he?”Chloe gave a slow, shaky nod.Marcus pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, murmuring under his breath just at the edge of Chloe’s hearing “Stupid, self-sabotaging bastard.”





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfbl/gifts).



> Responding to a request for Lucifer/Pierce/Chloe devil form make out. Hope I did it justice.

Chloe shut the door to Pierce’s office loudly and leaned back against it, shutting her eyes and taking a fortifying breath. When she opened her eyes, she found Marcus watching her from his seat at the desk. She found herself mildly annoyed that he hadn’t jumped up and come over to her as Lucifer was wont to do when he noticed she was in any type of distress.

Though considering Lucifer was her current source of distress, that wasn’t a reasonable expectation either.

Marcus stared at her for a long moment before he sighed, his usual expressionless gaze morphing into something both sympathetic and a trace disappointed. “He showed you last night after I got called back here, didn’t he?”

Chloe gave a slow, shaky nod. 

Marcus pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, murmuring under his breath, just at the edge of Chloe’s hearing, “Stupid, self-sabotaging bastard.”

Chloe frowned at that. “He showed you already?” She questioned, bristling slightly at the thought that she’d been left out of some secret again. 

Marcus dropped his hands and tossed her a sardonic look. “Considering the way you are apparently reacting, he was probably right to assume I was the easier sell.”

Chloe felt a sharp stab of something that felt like shame at that response. Her eyes welled slightly.

Marcus winced, his expression softening, he stood up and circled around his desk. He reached out a hand to her, but Chloe shied away from his touch, unwilling to accept the comfort she’d been seeking when she first walked in.

She needed to process. She needed to think. About something other than that red burned face and horribly scarred hands. “When?”

“When you took Trix to the beach last weekend. You guys were gone all day. He said he had a breakthrough with Linda and he needed to show me something.” Marcus shrugged, nonchalantly, as if seeing Lucifer’s devil face was no more distressing than an overcast day.

“And how did you react? I don’t remember seeing you two that night.” Chloe questioned, trying to understand.

Marcus shrugged again, then a sly smirk slowly spread across his impassive face.

Chloe slugged him in the arm, exasperated. “Is it possible for the two of you to have a meaningful conversation that doesn’t start or finish with you screwing?”

Marcus grinned unrepentantly. “Probably, but why would we want that?” Seeing her continued annoyed look, Marcus’ expression grew serious once more. His eyes suddenly carried the weight of his years. “You know that stupid pick up line? Did it hurt... when you fell from heaven?”

“Yes...” Chloe returned slowly.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that in Lucifer’s case the answer is yes. How did I react when he showed me? Well I was pissed. At God, but that’s nothing new. Then I was just… sad.” 

Chloe was silent, then said softly. “I hurt him.”

“Yeah, probably.” Marcus said, not bothering to sugar coat it. “But you’ll make it up to him.”

“How?” Chloe asked, softly.

Marcus glanced at the door. “Not sure, but you’ve got about two seconds to figure it out.”

Before Chloe had time to process this, Lucifer had thrown open the door, seemingly not noticing Chloe’s presence at all. 

“She’s terrified of me now. And why shouldn’t she be? I’m a monster!” Lucifer moaned stalking into the room.

Marcus only snorted in response, turning to close the blinds, having a feeling this conversation wouldn’t need witnesses.

Chloe rushed forward, denial on her lips. “Lucifer! No!”

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, seeing her there. He leapt back from her touch like a scalded cat. “Detective! I didn’t see you there! You’ve… ah … “ he paused, eyes darting to Marcus, then back to her. “You came to Marcus because I scared you. You wanted to be with him, instead… I should just…”

He turned back towards the door, but was halted by Marcus’ thick arms wrapping tightly around his waist, pulling him back flush to his chest. 

“No, you great big idiot. She didn’t come to me instead, she came to me to figure out how to talk to you, so don’t leave before she can.” Marcus said, directly into his ear, gripping Lucifer tighter as he struggled in his grip. 

Chloe approached Lucifer slowly, like one would a frightened animal. She touched his face gently. “I’m sorry I ran. You… you startled me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Lucifer wilted at her touch, head dropping and body going slack in Marcus’ grip. “You are afraid of me.”

“No, Lucifer no,” Chloe denied. “I promise you. I am not afraid of you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Lucifer denied, sounding dejected.

Marcus shifted, raising one of his hands up to Lucifer’s jaw, tipping his head up gently. He made eye contact with Chloe over his shoulder, willing her to make this right. “Show her again, Lucifer.”

This time, Chloe was prepared for the shift. She met those red eyes evenly, taking in his changed features.

Marcus was still holding him in a comforting embrace, arms looping around him and his lips pressed gently against his neck, conveying emotions he would never put into words. 

Chloe raised a hand to Lucifer’s face again and stepped closer. “I’m not afraid,” she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

Her eyes fell shut as they kissed deeply, noting that his lips on hers felt just as good as they always did. 

She opened her eyes when he reluctantly pulled back and her breath caught at the joy shining in his brown eyes. 

Marcus squeezed Lucifer affectionately once more then stepped away, breaking the moment as he spoke. “Are you two good now? Can I get back to work?”

Chloe was tempted to slug him again, but seeing his genuinely uncomfortable look, she refrained. She and Lucifer had both -emotioned- at him today, after all. He’d risen to the occasion admirably, but they were clearly pushing his limits. 

Lucifer caught her eye and smirked in Marcus’ direction. “But Honey… you drew the blinds and everything…. usually I’d be a little more naked by now.”

Marcus shot him a repressive look. “Don’t call me Honey.” He turned his attention to Chloe. “Decker, go find a case and take him with you.”

Chloe gave a little half-smile at their antics. She glanced towards the door to check the blinds again, then stepped forward into Marcus’ space, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss as well, conveying her thanks. 

Despite his outward stoicism, he return her kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Lucifer had. 

“Pretty picture,” Lucifer murmured approvingly as they broke the kiss. He crowded Marcus next. “And mine?” he questioned.

“Idiot,” Marcus said, rolling his eyes, but immediately kissed him anyway.

Lucifer, always one to push his luck, reached forward angling for Marcus’ belt buckle.

Marcus caught the wandering hand and pulled it away. He broke the kiss and spun Lucifer around, pushing him in Chloe’s direction. “Seriously go do work. I’m not fucking you on my desk.”

“Never say never, darling!” Lucifer called out over his shoulder as Chloe maneuvered him out the door.


End file.
